


Hey, papa

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Quel est le comble pour un Hale ?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hey, papa

La famille Argent était une vieille famille de chasseurs.

Mais attention ! Pas n'importe quels chasseurs, s'il-vous-plaît.

Non !

Ils ne chassaient pas les vaches ou les lapins.

Peut-être un ou deux sangliers de temps en temps mais pas plus.

Leur spécialité, c'était le loup-garou.

Oooh, ils auraient volontiers chassé la licorne... mais ces sales bêtes avaient, comme qui dirait, décidé de ne pas exister.

Ce qui rendait leur chasse un poil compliqué.

Aussi bons chasseurs soient-ils, chasser des bêbêtes qui n'existaient pas... c'était vraiment pas si facile, au final.

À défaut de licornes, des loups-garous, c'était pas si mal.

Les Argent étaient nombreux et disséminés un peu partout dans le monde.

Ils jouissaient d'une réputation globalement bonne, pour qui savait ce qu'ils faisaient réellement dans la vie.

Soit... bah pas grand monde.

À cela, une explication.

Les premiers Argent avaient établi un code de chasse que chacun se devait de suivre scrupuleusement.

Qui s'en éloignait finissait par en payer le prix.

La règle d'or de ce code était, en toute logique, la première que l'on enseignait aux novices.

On chasse ceux qui nous chassent.

Ça paraissait plutôt juste, de prime abord, non ?

Comme toujours, c'était sans compter les petits malins.

Gérard Argent faisait parti de ces-dits petits malins.

Il n'était pas si petit que ça.

Il avait enseigné cette règle.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire.

Mais il l'avait fait suivre d'un « mais » et d'un « sauf si ».

Rien qu'à partir de ce moment-là, ça commençait à sentir mauvais.

Son fils aîné, Christopher, s'était arrêté à la règle d'or.

Au diable les mais, les sauf si et les tout le reste !

Quitte à devoir tuer des gens (« Des bêtes, Christopher. Ce sont des bêtes. Pas des gens. ») autant ne pas le faire n'importe comment.

Sa cadette, Kate, n'avait pas eu les mêmes états d'âme.

Elle avait commencé la chasse plus jeune.

Son père l'avait mieux surveillée afin qu'elle ne soit pas tentée de reproduire les stupidités de son aîné.

Gérard voulait bien se planter avec un de ses gosses mais pas avec les deux.

Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties, non plus.

Pauvre petite vieille.

Kate avait aujourd'hui toute la confiance de son père.

Elle n'avait pas son respect, par contre.

Il fallait choisir.

Tout avoir n'était pas trop trop possible.

Chris avait le respect pour avoir su se cramponner à ses idées telle une moule à son rocher.

Kate la confiance.

C'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Et toc.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, mais dix-huit l'est peut-être, Kate accompagnait son très cher papounet dans une battue à l'oméga.

La classe, quoi.

Le gamin de dix ans avait été mordu par son beau-père.

Beau-père qu'ils avaient tué deux heures quarante-sept minutes plus tôt.

Oui, un chasseur se doit d'être rigoureux donc ils sont rigoureux.

Kate et Gérard couraient comme deux crétins dans la forêt.

Comme deux crétins armés.

Toujours se méfier des crétins armés.

Toujours.

Y compris quand c'est un vieux pépé avec une épée.

La jeune femme fut la première à rattraper le gosse.

Tel un jaguar na'vi, elle lui sauta dessus et le plaqua à même le sol.

Plaquer quelqu'un sur un nuage était plus compliqué, elle n'était pas encore suffisamment bonne chasseuse pour ça.

Kate enfonça son genou dans le dos du petit loup-garou et, d'une main ferme, plaqua la tête bouclée par terre.

Qu'il s'entraîne dès maintenant à bouffer de la terre, le môme !

Gérard ne pressa pas l'allure.

Au contraire.

Pourquoi courir alors que le monstre était à terre ?

C'est en marchant qu'il les rejoignit.

Sans un mot, il se baissa et attacha les deux pieds du loup-garou.

En sifflotant, le chasseur passa la corde par-dessus une branche et demanda ensuite à Kate de l'aider à le hisser.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour se souvenir de l'écriture d'ornithorynque, le gosse pendouillait la tête en bas et l'air particulièrement crétin de l'avis de Kate.

Avis que personne ne voulait connaître, mais chuuut, faut pas le dire.

Gérard reprit sa longue épée tranchante et la leva.

Il était sur le point de faire ce qu'il préférait faire dans la chasse aux loups-garou : découper un pauvre innocent en deux.

Et hors de question qu'il foire en le découpant juste _pratiquement_ en deux.

\- Attends, papa, j'ai une blague pour toi...

Les regards de Gérard et du gosse se croisèrent.

S'il avait été à l'endroit, l'enfant aurait haussé les épaules pour montrer au grand-père qu'il ne savait pas plus que lui ce qui se passait.

Elle pensait vraiment que c'était l'heure des blagues, l'autre ?

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

\- Boarf. J'aime bien les voir gesticuler quand ils sont pendus par les pieds, avoua Kate en haussant les épaules. C'est apaisant, je trouve.

Apaisant.

Ce mot n'aurait été choisi par personne pour décrire la présente scène... m'enfin... pourquoi pas apaisant, ouais.

Soyons fous !

\- Je t'écoute, soupira Gérard.

Si Kate avait eu son respect, ce qui n'était pas plus le cas que onze minutes plus tôt, elle l'aurait perdu.

Deux fois.

Carrément.

\- Quel est le comble pour un Hale ?

Gérard se souvenait des Hale.

Sa fille avait joué là un de ses meilleurs tours alors que c'était une de ses premières chasses.

La quasi-totalité de la meute avait péri... excepté trois.

Les deux aînés de l'Alpha.

Gérard savait qu'il finirait par les tuer un jour ou l'autre. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis là-dessus. Il n'avait qu'à se montrer patient.

Le frère cadet de l'Alpha.

Celui qui avait manqué, plusieurs fois, de tout faire foirer.

L'imbécile était allé prévenir sa sœur et son neveu. Leur avait expliqué « qu'il pouvait pas la sentir, celle-là. En plus elle a une sale tronche. »

Heureusement, personne ne l'avait écouté.

On l'avait jugé trop méfiant, parano, un peu cinglé.

Il devait apprendre à faire confiance aux non-loups-garous.

Aux gens extérieurs à sa famille.

C'est ça, ouais, et pourquoi pas devenir ambassadeur de la Terre sur Mars ?

\- Ne pas faire long feu.

Les lèvres du patriarche se levèrent.

\- Pas mal. Pas mal, convint-il sans mal.

Et, sans plus de cérémonie (il avait déjà suffisamment attendu), alors que l'enfant essayait encore de comprendre en quoi la blague en était une... l'épée fut de nouveau levée.

Une partie du lycanthrope s'écrasa au sol tandis que les jambes continuaient à pendre.


End file.
